Troy Dollar
Troy Dollar is the secondary antagonist and Curtis Carver's main rival in Def Jam Icon. He was promoted as the main antagonist of the game, but this was the misinformation campaign to hide the true antagonist Wheatly. Biography Troy Dollar is the flashy CEO of Curtis Carver’s rival label. He has a reputation for strong-arming his way through contract negotiations and threatening anyone who gets in the way of his business. He is cocky and entertaining, and knows how to charm the press as well as the ladies, but underneath his Cheshire-cat grin lies frighteningly violent potential. His boisterous personality and dangerous delivery jockeys between comedic and terrifying. Def Jam Icon Troy makes his first appearance during the celebration of Playa's first signee, Troy Dollar interrupts the celebration by walking in with Dae Dae and Platinum, and jokingly asking why he wasn't invited to the party. Carver then jokingly says that he didn't know Troy was in town. Carver then asks Troy to leave, to which Troy insults Carver by saying that he didn't realize that Carver was still in business, adding that he forgets how old Carver is. Enraged, Playa stands up to confront Troy, but is stopped by Carver, who then introduces him to Troy and advises him not to take his label for granted. Troy then offers Playa and the artist his business card, trying to persuade them to join his label if they wanted to make a lot money, and leaves the club with Dae Dae and Platinum. Later on, he sends the player a message telling him to meet at his office in Los Angeles to solve Curtis Carver's sampling leaking problems. At the office, Troy later reveals the leak in Carver's record label to be Wink. Playa is then prompted to beat up Wink, after which Carver appoints him Vice President of the record label. After an encounter with Wheatly, Troy also sends a message, mocking Playa about his brush with Wheatly and Greer. After Playa's second artist is arrested, its revealed by Platinum that Wheatly and his crooked cops are on Troy Dollar's payroll and convinces him not to take action immediately, adding that if Troy knew about his knowledge of his arrangements with Wheatly it would find its way back to her and ruin their relationship. After Playa was framed for murdering Carver, He and Gooch planned to deal with Troy Dollar and Wheatly. By doing so, they fought Troy's artists in order to know of Troy's whereabouts. Troy invites him to his office in order to settle things once and for all. Playa is brought to the office by two of Troy's workers (Kano and Tego), after which Troy asks them to go and retrieve a Persian rug he had been meaning to get cleaned. Alone, Troy expresses his anger towards Playa for roughing up his artists, messing up his business and, most annoyingly, stealing his girlfriend (Platinum). Playa then expresses his anger towards Troy for shooting Carver, to which Troy replies by saying that he wasn't the only enemy Carver had. Playa stands by his decision by reminding Troy that Wheatly works for him and that he's the prime suspect. Before the fight, Playa insults Troy's large size, and afterwards, Wheatly enters the office and shoots Playa in the face and tells him about how he was set up with the murders of Carver and Troy and then kills Troy. Quotes Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Fighters Category:Celebrities Category:Deceased Characters